To Sex or Not to Sex
by bioresident92
Summary: Edward wants to treat Bella with a special trip but needs money. What will Edward do to get the money? How far will he go before it's too late for him to get out?
1. Mrs Darcy

Edward was going to be alone for the next three months. Unlike the rest of the Cullens who were going to be on vacation, Edward decided to stay back and enjoy the summer with Bella. Edward was extremely happy that the rest of them had gone, but as he went online to check his bank account, his happiness left.

"So you only $27 in your bank account?" said Bella on the phone. "Yep, I have no idea what I'm going to do," Edward said incredibly worried. "Why? You don't need to by food or any other essentials that I can think of." It was true. As a vampire, he didn't eat, but he wanted to take Bella away for a week or two and $27 wasn't going to cover much. "I know that, but I was thinking we could go on a road trip or something."

"Edward, we don't have to go anywhere and if you really want to do something, I'll pay for the expenses." Edward was a bit outraged. "No, I won't allow you to do so. It's my plan, so I'll pay. If we do it that is, which I hope we do."

"How exactly? You said that you Esme and Carlisle and them are practically unreachable." Edward thought for a moment and couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it sooner. "I'll get a job."

"Doing what?" _Crap! Should probably think of what I'm good at._ "Don't know yet, but I'm going into town to see if there are any openings."

Bella looked at her clock, it was almost ten pm. "You sure? It's getting pretty late." Edward chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't get hurt." Bella laughed. "I meant, are you sure anything still open?"

_Oh. _"I'm just going to be looking for HELP WANTED signs."

"Okay then, just be careful, and call if you have any leads." Edward was getting into his car. "Okay, Bella. Love you, bye." Edward drove into Port Angels to find HELP WANTED signs and after driving through the town for ten minutes, decided it would be best to walk.

Edward passed a biker bar with a lot of activity inside, but there were no signs. As he strolled down the street outside the bar, he ran into someone. "You looking for a good stud," said the first lady prostitute. "No thanks." As Edward walked away, two more prostitutes grabbed the back of his shirt and reeled him in. "Forgive her, she's had too much to drink," said the second lady prostitute. "Thanks okay."

The man standing next the second prostitute spoke. Edward assumed he was one as well. "If there's anything we could do, just ask." _Well I guess I could use their help._

"Well um…do you know if there is anywhere around here hiring?" Both prostitutes stared at one another and laughed. "Oh sweetie, most places are done hiring, you know with summer being here and kids needing money." As the second prostitute spoke to Edward, the male prostitute walked over to a car and got in. The second prostitute noticed he was paying attention to her friend. "That cars a regular. Comes by and takes Mike away. He's the only male whore here you know."

"Right? Well I guess I should go. No point in sticking around anymore." As Edward walked away, his shirt was tugged again. This time it was the first prostitute. "How old are you?"

"Why?"

"Over heard you and Rita talking. If you're desperate for money, there are ways for you to make money." Edward felt that he understood what the lady was telling him but the blank look on his face gave a different message. "You could do what I do kid."

Edward laughed on the inside. "No way I'm selling myself to some stranger." The lady looked pissed. "Look kid, I do this to pay for my mothers hospital bills. I don't know how desperately you want it, but it pays a lot." Edward wasn't sure if he wanted to do this. He loved Bella and wanted to pay her back for all he put her through with Victoria and James with this trip. "How much exactly?"

"It depends." A limo drove up to where Mike was picked up. A man yelled out at the lady. "Hey Nicky, Mike around?" Nicky stared back at Edward. "Well, you wanna try it?" Edward stared at the car. In the back seat was a woman, well dressed and beautiful. He liked being a vampire, good eye sight. "Sure."

"Well hello Mrs. Darcy. Mike is out today, but if you want, we have a new comer. This is…"

"Edward." Mrs. Darcy rolled down her window to see Edward. "He is legally right?"_ Legally! I'm practically robbing the cradle with this one_! "Yes I am." Darcy rubbed her chin. "Come in would you?"

The door to the limo opened and Edward got in. the door closed. Edward sat opposite of Darcy, the limo hadn't moved yet. Ms. Darcy patted the seat next to her and Edward got up and sat down. Darcy got up and kneeled in front of Edward and began unbuttoning his shirt. As she threw it behind her, she rubbed Edward's chest and arms. "Not as built as Mike, but I like the leanness." Darcy sat back down and told the driver to go. Nicky stood in front of the bar and wished Edward good luck.

The limo stopped and the driver got out and walked away. "Edward could you kneel in front of me?" Edward nodded and got up. He felt her gaze of his naked torso. She signaled him to get closer. Her hands began rubbing up and down his cock and ass. "Very nice, but theses will have to go," she said working on his jeans. Mrs. Darcy was still clothed while Edward was just in a pair of grey boxer shorts. Darcy pushed Edward onto the floor of the limo and got on top. "Never realized you were cold, allow me to warm you." With that, Edward lost his boxers and he just did his first client. Mrs. Darcy wanted to go again and again, Edward had to comply. "You might not be as built as Mike, but you certainly make up for it where it counts."

Before Mrs. Darcy allowed Edward to get dressed, she took a picture of him. When the picture was taken, Mrs. Darcy insisted that he remain naked until they reached the bar for an extra $100. "We're here, you can get dress now." As Edward reached for his boxers, Darcy stopped him. "I'll keep these, next time I see you, I would prefer something tighter." Edward was confused. "Next time?"

"Yes, two weeks from now. Here's your money. Good night Mr. Cullen. Now please leave." Edward got his money and got out without realizing he was still in the buff. "Must have been good, then," said Nicky, "She pays well doesn't she." Nicky stared at Edward. "Oh yeah, she did enjoy herself. You might want to get dress and put some clothes on." Edward nodded and put on his pants. "Will Mike be mad that I slept with one of his?" Nicky laughed. "Don't worry he has plenty of business. Also, we don't have specific people we sleep with, unless requested." Edward counted his money. $600 for sex and giving away is boxers. "She said next time." "You're hers for now. Hopefully that helped out a bit. So how was it?"

"It was strange for me but she enjoyed it. Told me to buy new underwear." "Better get on that. So I'll she you around." Edward walked away and then turned around. "Yeah, better get going, it's late."

Edward sat in his car and couldn't believe he just sold himself. _Bella can never know I did this for the trip._ He started the engine, and drove home.


	2. Emma

Edward was in the shower when he heard the front door open. Well at least he was certain that it was the first door. Thinking that it may be a burglar, Edward jumped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked down stairs only to discover Bella.

"Oh…um hi," she said with a smile. "Bella, what are you doing here? Actually forget that, how'd you get in?" Bella took her coat off and placed in on the couch. "The spare key, Esme told me where it was remember?" Edward thought for a moment and remembered. "Right, for a second, I thought you were a burglar." Bella laughed. "And you were going to attack wearing only that," pointing to the vampires towel. Edward chuckled and walked upstairs to get dress with Bella following.

"So how did the job search go? Find any ads?" Edward froze a bit as he grabbed his jeans out of the closet. "Um…no, it was late like you said so I decided not to." _Nice save Cullen._ "Well seeing as you haven't found any leads, how about I help you?" Edward was now at his dresser when he froze. _Should I tell her? _Edward stared into his drawer and saw his boxers. _"I'll keep these, next time I see you, I would prefer something tighter." Oh that's right!_ "That would be good, but I think I might need something slightly for professional, you know, just to impress people." Bella was silent for a while.

"That seems like a good idea, so what are you thinking about wearing?" said Bella as she walked over to his closet and started to look. "I was thinking of buying something instead, you know like a jacket and some slacks." Bella turned around. "What happen to you're broke? Also, don't you already own jackets and slacks?" Edward hesitated for a bit. "Some of them have holes and need repairing. The others are getting kinda tight, not very comfortable." _Yeah, another save._

"So…what about the money?"

"I'm going to take it out of my savings and when I get a job, put it back." "Okay, so to the mall?" asked Bella. Edward nodded. "Yeah, let me get dressed first okay." Bella walked towards the door. "Sure, I'll wait downstairs." Edward dropped the towel and put on his boxer shorts and remembered he didn't turn off the water when he left the shower. As he turned off the water, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and stood there for a moment. "Tighter boxers," he said while running his hands over the fabric. "I guess I can do this."

As he and Bella drove towards the mall in his car, Edward was wondering whether or not his should continue with his night job.

****

"It was amazing I tell you," said Mrs. Darcy over tea with her friend Emma Talbot. Emma was only about ten years older than Mrs. Darcy and was the only one who, other than Mrs. Darcy, to know that Mr. Darcy was cheating on her. "So Mike did a good performance last night?" She also knew her friend enjoyed the company of male prostitutes. Mrs. Darcy smiled, "It was actually someone younger. His name was Edward."

"Younger, how intriguing. So when will you see him again?" Darcy put her cup down. "I'm thinking next week." Emma picked her cup up and took a sip. "Must be nice to have someone." Mrs. Darcy saw that her friend was still upset over her resent divorce and wanted to cheer her up. "It is. Perhaps you should try him? Emma's eyes widened. "Are you referring to Edward?" Darcy nodded. "Why not, I can have it arranged for tonight if you like."

"I don't know it seems odd." Darcy went over to touch her friend's hand. "It is at first, but don't you think its time you get over Harold?" Emma was silent. "I just want you to be happy Emma." Emma didn't know what to say but knew that Jane was right. "Alright make the arrangement."

****

"Alright, you bought a new jacket and some pants, even underwear, now what?" said Bella. "How about a movie?" Bella nodded in approval.

Edward was looking for a parking spot and didn't want it to be to close to the bar, even though the theater was up the street. He had an idea. Edward pulled the car in front of the theater. "Hey Bella, how about you get the tickets, and I'll find parking?"

"Sure." Bella got out of the car. Edward tried giving her money, but she would take it, her treat she said. As his search continued, he found a spot but unfortunately for him, it was across the street from the bar. "Hey Edward!" he heard coming from across the street, it was Nicky. Edward wanted to walk away but went towards her. "Hey Nicky, what's up?" She smiled and held out a piece of paper. "Here, good thing I was on break and you were out here." Edward opened the paper up. It said nothing more than EMMA, 11 PM. "What is this?"

"It's a friend of Mrs. Darcy. Request that you show her a good time like you did for her." Edward was now on his second client if he took it. "How did you get this?" "Mrs. Darcy called the bar, asked for me, told me to give you the info. I tried to tell her that wasn't sure how to get it to you, but she hung up."

Edward stared at the paper. "So tonight?" "Yep," she said, "Well see you tonight, breaks over." Nicky was about to enter the bar when Edward stopped her. "You work in the bar?"

"Part time. It helps a bit, but clearly not enough." Edward glanced at the paper again. "Are there any openings?" Nicky shook her head. "Sorry Eddie, but look. What you're doing later today will give you more than I get in a month working at this place." Nicky was about to go in when she stopped. "Oh yeah almost forgot. Emma requests that you wear a suit. Hopefully you have one."

****

Edward was once again outside the bar. Bella wanted him to stay a while longer at her place but luckily for him, Charlie had come home. As he drove, he tried getting dressed and almost succeeding, but couldn't get his pants on until he parked. "Not bad Eddie," said Nicky as a guy took her away. His watch said 10:59. "What are you doing here?" said Rita coming out of car with money. "I'm working." Rita looked surprised. "Why?"

"Need the money for stuff." Rita walked up to Edward. "This isn't something you want to get into kid." A black car came up to the bar. A woman got out and asked for Edward. "That's me," he said walking towards it. "Edward, you sure you want to do this?" Edward opened the car door. "Yes it is. Bye Rita, enjoy the rest of the evening." With that, Emma's car drove off.

Edward sat in the passenger seat. "So you must be…" Emma cut him off. "Doesn't speak until we get there." _Someone has an attitude._

Emma drove until they reached a hotel two miles outside of Forks. They walked up to second floor and entered a room. "Sit on the bed would you." Edward did as he was told. Emma locked the door and put the deadbolt on. As she walked back to the bed, she told Edward to get up and remove his jacket.

"Mind if I feel you?" Edward shook his head. "This is my first time, sorry if I'm nervous," said Emma as she touched Edward's chest, back, ass, and legs. Edward saw that she was tempted to touch his cock. "Go on and touch it if you want. Get you money's worth." With that, Emma grabbed Edward's cock through his pants. "Wow! I understand why Jane recommended you." Edward couldn't help but smile.

"Edward," said Emma as she sat on the bed, "I want you to…um…well…" "It's okay, take your time." Emma took a deep breath. "Could you stand over there?" pointing to a corner of the hotel room. Edward got to the corner. "Now, I would like you to remove each article of clothing you have slowly."

Edward took his shoes off along with his socks. He then proceeded with his shirt, undoing one button at a time. Emma licked her lips as Edward allowed his shirt to glide of his shoulders and onto the floor, exposing the muscles that he had. Next he worked on his belt and undid his pants, easing out of them slowly. He then did a turn, allowing Emma to see the vampire 360° in just a pair of blue boxer shorts. Lastly, Edward walked towards the bed before removing his boxers, giving Emma a closer look at his glory. "Could you do another turn?"

Edward kissed Emma tender along her neck and down her chest. Emma decided to take control and got onto of the vampire. She kissed his chest and began gridding with Edward.

It was almost 12 AM when they finished having sex and toying with one another. "Edward, I'll pay you an extra $200 if you stay until morning with me." Edward wanted to leave, but stayed.

In the morning he pretended to be asleep when Emma woke up and left. As he opened his eyes, he saw a note with $800 under it. HERE'S YOUR MONEY. HAD A GREAT TIME. YOU HAVE UNTIL 11:30 TO LEAVE. I'LL BE BACK TO CHECK OUT BY THEN. EMMA.

Edward got up and looked for his watch naked. When he found it, it read 7:30 AM. _Get dress, grab money, take shower. _Edward managed to find all of his clothes except his boxers and another note. JANE WANTS TO SEE YOU ON MONDAY. P.S, TOOK YOUR UNDERWEAR AS SOUVENIR.


	3. The Girl

Edward had just left the hotel and decided to stop by the bar. When he was outside the entrance, he found himself in front of Rita. "Hey Rita," said Edward while waving. Rita gave him no response so he decided to follow her inside the bar. "My guess is that you're mad that I'm having for money."

Rita got behind the counter and began putting glasses away. She stop for a moment to give Edward a glare then said, "Why would I be mad, I barely know you kid." "Its Edward, not kid."

Rita chuckled. "Well Edward, why would I be mad? Like I said, don't know you, maybe it's for a good reason, maybe not." Edward stared blankly at her. "The reason you're selling yourself."

Edward nodded, "It is. I'm doing this for someone I care about."

Rita seemed to nod in approval. "So what are you telling her what you're doing so late at night if not whoring around?" Edward laughed at the word _whoring_ but stopped when he realized that he still had no cover up. "She hasn't asked, but I have no idea what I'll do to hide it from her." Rita thought about Edward's situation and although she didn't know him well, wanted to help him. "Look, we don't have positions open here, but if you like, you can that girl of yours you're working here on work days."

"Really?"

Rita nodded. "Yeah. Just give me your number that way I can call from the bar phone in case you have a client." Edward gave Rita his cell phone number and she quickly jotted it down. "Just a question, but do I have to work the night shift everyday or just when needed?" Rita looked at Edward. "A hot piece of meat like you should work the whole week. More money that way, but it's ultimately your decision."

"Okay, thanks Rita."

****

Bella and Edward were at the restaurant that Edward had taken Bella after he saved her the second time after they had met.

"So what did you want to tell me?" asked Edward. Bella took a deep breath and said, "My mom wants me to visit her for a while during the summer." Edward nodded. "Is there more?" Bella nodded. "She already bought a plane ticket for me and I leave tonight." "Oh…what about the trip?"

"We can do it when I come back, it'll give you more time to raise the money." Edward nodded and smiled. In reality, he was sad on the inside.

****

Edward had just seen Bella leave at the airport and was outside of the bar waiting for a customer. "Hey Edward, you look rather causal tonight," said Nicky. "Yeah, well I'm just here to see if anyone will…you know." Nicky smiled. "Don't worry, there's always someone.

Nicky and Edward talked for fifteen minutes before a young lady came by and took Edward away and back to her place. As Edward entered the girl's apartment, she asked that he remove his shoes in order to keep her wooden floors in a decent condition. The girl told Edward to sit in the living room while she got them something to drink.

As Edward sat down, he realized that I was much hotter in her apartment than it was outside.

The girl handed Edward a drink, which he drank to cool off. The girl could tell that he was hot. "If you want, you can take off your jacket." "Um, sure." Edward got up and removed his jacket. "Sorry about it being warm in here, the AC is broken."

"Its fine, I just don't like it warm too much." The walked towards him and stood in front of him. "I can help with that." The girl stood Edward up and removed his tee shirt. Edward blushed a little making the girl smile. Next, she worked on his belt, removing it completing, before working on his jeans. As she pulled off his jeans, she pushed him back on the sofa in order to remove them completely, leaving Edward in a pair of checkered boxer shorts. "Better," she asked. Edward nodded.

The two talked for while before heading into the shower. While in the shower, the girl kissed his chest and bite on his neck making Edward chuckle on the inside. Instead of drying off after the shower, the two hopped into bed and proceeded to repeat what they had accomplished in the shower.

Both were lying in bed afterwards talking. "I'm glad that I picked you. I think I might recommend you to this friend I have." Edward smiled, pleased that he was able to satisfy another person. He looked at the clock. It read 12:30. "Do you mind if I head back now?" The girl shook her head. "No not at all. But before you leave, I need some thing from you."

Both the girl and Edward got out of bed. As Edward put on his boxer shorts, the girl returned with a camera. "I wanted a picture to show the friend I was talking about," she said. "But could you remove those boxers so she'll she the whole package?" Edward complied.

Edward was paid, dressed, and walking towards the bar to see if anymore people wanted his services. Without Bella, Edward felt this inside of him. He had never worked this late and was surprised to see everyone on shift. Even more to Edward's surprise, he saw Jacob Black walk away with Rita towards her car. _I saw him; let's hope he didn't see me._


	4. Jacob

Jacob was feeling alone. He was hoping to spend the summer with Bella on her days off from Edward, but now she was away with her mother. He was happy for her, but was still sadden by her absence. _Maybe I should go see a movie or something._

Jacob went inside to tell is dad that he would be at the movies for a while and that he shouldn't wait up.

****

Jacob decided that after seeing one movie, he still needed something else to forget about Bella and decided to sneak into another movie and before he knew it, it was almost 1 a.m. _Man, I hope dad doesn't kill me for coming in so late._ Jacob got out of the movie theater and was walking home when he saw the crowd outside of the bar. Jacob, like with all other people in Forks, knew that the bar was known to be a hang out for prostitutes. Some cheap, others more expensive.

Jacob put his hand inside of jean pockets and felt the folded bills. He took the money out and counted it. _Crap, only 20 bucks. No prostitute would sell herself for that. Stupid idea Jacob…but then again, it wouldn't hurt to ask._

Jacob walked down the street to the bar and was confronted by a few prostitutes. After asking for their price, the girls laughed and walked away. "Hey leave the kid alone," said a brunette prostitute, "Look kid, maybe you should run on home." Jacob nodded, "I just wanted some company, that's all." The prostitute seemed to understand Jacob. "If you want to talk, my car is this way," she said pointing to a Mazda. "Sure."

Jacob crossed the street with the prostitute Rita towards her car to talk, but had a feeling that there was a blood sucker around. When Jacob got to Rita's car, he turned back to the bar and saw Edward. "You know him kid?" asked Rita. Jacob wanted to walk back and confront him but Rita would allow him. "Maybe you need more than talking." Rita managed to get Jacob into her car and drove off. She had a feeling that Jacob knew Edward by the way he stared at him.

Rita parked her car in the middle of the woods. 'So, talk kid." Jacob was breathing heavily. "I'm going to kill him. I can't believe he'd do that to her." Rita knew he meant Edward, but played dumb. "Who are you talking about kid?" Jacob laughed a little. "That pale freak outside the bar! He's cheating on his girlfriend!" Rita knew that she needed to help Edward out seeing as he didn't want people finding out.

"Oh sweetie, you must mean Edward. He's not cheating on her, he works in the bar. He was just working another shift…seemed sad to see his girlfriend leave." Jacob calmed down a bit. "Really?" Rita nodded. "Now how about I make you forget about that silly accusation." Jacob gave her a shocked look making Rita chuckle.

Rita got up out of her seat towards the back seat, bringing Jacob with her. Rita got on top of Jacob and removed his shirt, revealing his big firm muscle and mouth watering abs. "Well someone is buff for being a kid." Rita kissed Jacob and worked on his belt and jeans. She slid down his pants and tossed them in the front seat, leaving Jacob in a pair of bulging grey boxer-briefs. Rita slid her hand down and the front of Jacob's crotch and began rubbing it, making Jacob smile with delight.

Jacob helped Rita remove her clothes and began grinding with her. Rita dipped her hand inside of Jacob's boxer-briefs and wrapped her hand around his cock giving it some good tugs. "Guess I should stop calling you kid."

Jacob had never felt so happy, for his first time, it was great. Although not with Bella, Jacob only imagined her face instead of Rita's.

Rita drove Jacob close to his home and left him on the side of the road well pass two. "Thanks for the talk Rita."

"No problem Jacob." Jacob was about to leave when Rita tugged his t-shirt. "Is there something wrong?"

Rita smiled. "My payment." Jacob's happy bubble popped.

"I only have 20 bucks." Rita held out her hand and Jacob gave her the money and was about to get out. "Yeah, that's not enough." Jacob was in trouble. "That's all I have on me." Rita corrected him, "You have clothes don't you."

'What?"

"Look I can sell them; it's what we do when we get stiffed. Of course we have means of persuasion," she said pulling a gun for the glove department. "Out of the car." Jacob got out of the car, having the gun pointed at him the whole time. "Shirt."

Jacob took of the shirt and handed it to Rita. "Shoes, socks, and belt." Jacob quickly removed them as well, now standing on the side on the road in barefoot and in a pair of sagging jeans. "Pants."

Jacob slipped out of his pants and handed them over; thankfully for him it was the summer. "Its nothing personal or anything, I just need the money," said Rita tossing his clothes in the car. "It's okay I guess. Can I go home now?"

"Sure, just drop the boxer-briefs and hand them over."

"Really, who would buy used underwear?" Rita smiled. "I'm not going to sell those, souvenir for me, not drop them." Jacob hooked the waistband of this underwear and took them off. "Here," he said handing them over. "Thanks," and with that Rita snapped a picture and took off.

Jacob stood on the side of the naked. "What the fuck?"


	5. Revelations

Chapter V: Revelations

Edward was home, but he didn't feel safe, didn't feel like he used to after he got of "work." Usually when he got home, Edward felt a huge sigh if relief that it was over and that he could now go back to pretending that what he did didn't actually happen. Perhaps it was because Bella was out of the picture for now. Edward went up stairs to his bedroom and took of his clothes; all he wanted now was to relax.

Edward was now just in his boxers lying on his couch, trying to unwind, but he couldn't. He tried to read a book, watch tv, but none of those things turned off his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about Jacob. _Did he see me?_ _No he didn't. He was too busy with Rita_. Some how, he couldn't believe himself.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

****

Jacob entered his house through his bedroom window. Luckily for him, no one saw him coming home and his dad hadn't heard him come in.

Jacob decided to hop in the shower and clean off after his naked run home and couldn't help but wonder if Rita was lying to him or not. Jacob scrubbed and let the water calm him down. He need to protect Bella, it was his duty to watch out for her. _Guess there's only one way to find out the truth._

****

Edward was just lying on his couch when he heard a loud knock at his front door. Edward got up without putting on more clothes and regretted it once he reached the front door. Outside stood one Jacob Black. "Mind if I come in, need to talk to you about something."

Edward unlocked the door and let the teenwolf in. "So what's with the late night visit?" Jacob entered and closed the door behind him, slamming it. "You know exactly what this is about!" Edward let out a large sigh. "Look, the reason you saw me there at the bar was because I worked the late shift. Normally I wouldn't, but with Bella gone, I needed something to do." Edward saw Jacob calm down a little. _So what she said was true._

"Really?"

"Yes really, I would never do anything to hurt Bella." Jacob appeared satisfied and then shoved Edward into a wall and grabbed him around the throat. "If you ever do anything to hurt her in anyway, you'll regret it dearly, got it. Just know, I'm going to keep a very close watch on you." With that, Jacob left Edward alone once more. _Great, what the fuck am I suppose to do now?_

****

Edward was waiting outside the bar. It still hadn't opened but he could see someone that he desperately needed to talk to now. "What's with this early appearance? You know you aren't require to come in till later?" said Rita as she came towards him. Edward got off the sidewalk. "Look, I need to thank you for the heads up last night; it was a complete life saver."

Rita pulled out the keys for the bar and opened up the joint. 'It wasn't a big deal Edward. We have to look out for one another." Rita was about to open the door when she paused. "Hold on, what to you mean by that?" Rita and Edward entered the bar and Edward shut the door behind him. "Jacob came over last night and confronted me about my job here a few minutes after we hung up."

"Guess he didn't believe me. Sorry man, I tried."

Edward shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Managed to get him off my trail." Rita put her hand on her chest. "Well that's a relief."

"Yeah well, I just wanted to say thanks. I have no idea how I would have gotten out of it without you. I can't let anyone find out about this, you know?"

Rita smiled. "Yeah Edward I do know." Edward nodded. "Right, well I better get going." Edward was headed for the door when Rita called back to him. "Just to let you know something, I do require something to help you keep this secret from the kid and anyone else, like that girl of yours." Edward was stunned, Rita continued. "I've seen her around before hanging with that Jacob boy. Know exactly where she lives. To be honest, her dad and I used to be old friends when I worked at that restaurant he just loves so much."

Edward couldn't speak. "It's okay Edward. I'm sure I'll figure out some way you can make me keep quiet," said Rita with a giggle.

"Why the hell are you doing this? You were so nice when I met you the first time." Rita smiled and chuckled a bit. "I told you that this wasn't the kind of work you wanted to get into Eddie. So I'll call you later with details okay. I got a few ideas up my sleeve." Rita left the room, leaving Edward in a even crappier situation. _Fuck._


	6. Blackmail

Chapter VI: Blackmail

It was about to be ten. Edward should have been at the bar by now to do his job, but didn't feel like it. _Fucken Rita. How the fuck am I suppose to keep her quiet?_ Edward covered his face with his hands, stresses out about being blackmailed.

Edward's phone suddenly rang, the caller id showing an unknown number. _Must be Rita with her details. _"Hey Eddie, I figured out how you'll keep me quiet. Come down to bar, you find out the actual details when you get here." Edward was about to say something when Rita hung up on him. _Well this gets better and better. _


	7. How Far

Edward entered the bar and automatically searched for Rita inside. "Hey sugar, you want something?" said Nicky when she saw Edward come in. "Hey Nicky, you've seen Nicky?" Nicky shook her head, "No, not recently. Why don't you go look in back, she might have gone to the storage room."

"Okay, thanks."

Edward made his way to the back and entered the storage room. The room was pitch black and had a musty smell to it. Edward got the hint that no one was in here and was able to leave when someone prevented him from leaving the room. "Why the rush Eddie?" It was Rita.

"Okay, I'm here. What the hell do you want me to do?" Rita walked away and turned the light on. "Someone seems eager to get the job done." Rita stared at Edward and continued. "Look, I need to keep working here for a few more hours before I can begin my other job. The problem is that I have a certain client that always on this certain and I can't just dump him since he's a very high payer."

"So what? You want me to work your shift for you and give you the money in the end?" Rita smiled. "Exactly. So glad you're on the same page." Edward began to breathe harder. "Oh come on Eddie, you've come this far. Wouldn't it suck that after so much, your girl dump you for being a whore even though this was all for her?"

"Fine…who is this person?"

"That's it Eddie. Alright, so Bruce is a very nice guy." Edward's face froze. "Guy?" Rita nodded. "Yeah, a guy. Look, Bruce is a closet shut in, he'll finally enjoy himself." Rita was disappointed with Edward's facial expressions. "Look Edward, this is part of the job, having to sleep with people who aren't comfortable with themselves, who they really are. So you're going to do this or little Bella finds out. Got it?"

"Fine. Let's go then."

****

Rita and Edward walked outside of the bar to the cold night. Edward could see his other co-workers already busy at work with their respective clients. Rita walked Edward across the street and around an alley way. _Where the hell is she taking me?_

Edward and Rita continued to walk until they reached the other side of the alley. There, was a black Mazda with a man leaning against the hood, smoking. He heard their footsteps and looked up with a small smile. "Hey Rita. Who's the guy?" said the man that Edward assumed to be Bruce. "Hello Bruce," said Rita shaking his hand, "this is Edward. Look I hope you don't mind, but I have to cancel this meeting." Edward looked into Bruce's eyes and saw disappointment. "But don't worry," she continued, "if you want, you can have Edward for tonight. He's one of our most popular." Bruce looked at Edward. "I don't know…" Rita began to reassure Bruce that everything would be fine, that it would be just as if he would be doing it with her. "Okay then, same price?"

"Yes of course. Alright then, I'll be going and leave you two alone. Goodbye gentlemen." Rita stood there waving goodbye while she stared at Edward enter Bruce's Mazda, and drive off.

****

The car ride was long and quiet. Edward wasn't sure where Bruce was driving to, but he knew that they were no longer anywhere near Forks. "So," said Bruce, "how old are you?" Edward answered him quietly. "I'm nineteen." Bruce seemed pleased with the answer.

After driving for a few for minutes, Bruce left the highway and turned onto a dirt road and drove down it for half-hour before he came to a stop. Edward looked out his window and saw a lake while Bruce left the car. "You coming or not?" Edward unbuckled his seatbelt and walked towards Bruce.

"Ever been skinny dipping before?" Edward responded no. "Let's change that shall we?" All Edward could do was smile at the man. Bruce began undoing the tie he was wearing and took off both his dress shirt and undershirt with on swift motion, revealing a muscular body, that for some reason, Edward could help but stare at. "Like what you see do we?" Edward stared away as Bruce removed his bottom half of clothing. "You coming or what?" said Bruce as he was near the water.

"I don't know." Bruce started walking back to Edward and dipped his fingers under the shirt Edward was wearing, pulling it up. "Looked, I paid for you and you'll do what I say, got it kid!" Bruce said as he pushed Edward back and onto the sand. "Now finish undressing!" Edward didn't now what to do. He could defend himself or leave but he couldn't have Bella find out.

Edward stood up and undid his belt. "That's it, keep going." Edward then unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. Edward bent down to remove his shoes and then felt Bruce's hands run down his, cupping his ass. Edward took off his jeans ad threw them aside. He was about to remove his boxers when Bruce stopped him.

Bruce got in front of Edward and kneeled. Edward tired to slow down his breathing, but couldn't. he hadn't signed up for this and didn't know what to expect. Bruce dipped his finger tips down the top of Edward's boxers and slowly, revealing Edward's cock. "Get hard."

****

Edward was walking back to the bar, his ass hurting from the activities he and Bruce were involved in. After getting his first blow-job, Bruce proceeded to get at Edward from behind and rode the poor vampire as if he wanted to puncture a hole in Edward's anal cavity.

Edward managed to reach the exterior of the bar and only saw Rita. "Here's your fucken money!" he said, throwing the nine-thousand he earned at her. All she could do was chuckle. "It gets better after the first time from the back." Rita counted the money. "Well lookie here…it seems you earned an extra four-thousand. He sure must have liked you." Edward walked away form the bar. "Whatever."

"So I'll give you details for your next assignment. Rest up Eddie."


End file.
